The present invention generally refers to a bracket for joining tables or table tops, and more specifically to a bracket of a type having at least two bracket members for attachment to respective tables and/or table tops, and a connection element for joining the bracket members.
In general, only rigid brackets are utilized to join single desk tops for providing work stations with multiple work surfaces and thereby attempt to produce a stable, load-bearing, precise and lasting alignment of the tables in relation to one another. Lately, desks are increasingly designed for vertical adjustment. There are designs that propose a vertical adjustment of the entire table assembly, e.g. by means of a crank and a gearing. More common for reasons of reduced costs are however tables which have individually height-adjustable legs. This type of adjustment results however in temporary misalignment of the tables or table tops, causing i.a. stress upon the bracket. Furthermore, this type of height adjustment also leads to overextension of the brackets as a result of a mutual support of the bracket members and eventually to the formation of a gap between the tables or table tops.
As a consequence of their inherent elasticity, conventional brackets cannot be subject or only slightly to such loads. Thus, unless the height adjustment of the table assembly is effected in many small increments, or the brackets are removed altogether prior to adjustment, the applied loads will result in damage, buckling and ripping out of the screws etc.
Until now, the office furniture industry has given little attention to this problem because the height adjustment of tables necessitates substantial efforts or is difficult to handle and therefore of little use. On the other hand, effective and rapidly operating adjusting mechanisms are known which are, however, difficult to modify for effecting a useful and risk-free solution to the foregoing problems.
Conventional brackets are typically formed by simple metal sheets which are screwed to the underside across the interface of neighboring table tops to effect a precise positional and height alignment of the table tops relative to one another. In these types of brackets, when the table tops are tilted upwards, the metal sheets are stretched so that the screw fasteners are ripped out.
Another conventional method includes a secure attachment of supporting underframes of the table in various ways, whereby the table tops, which are supported by the underframes, are joined together without a direct connection. There is a risk however of ripping out and deforming the frame connection.
Still another conventional method proposes to attach stable load-carrying supports to the frames of main desks, with connection plates being directly secured to the supports. Also in this case, there is a risk of deformation and resultant gap formation of the table tops. Further constructions are known in the field of seminar tables which require temporary and reversible joining of table tops. Proposals include connections of tables with catches, clamps, hooks, latches, or the like, with some connections exhibiting a certain flexibility. However, additional manual manipulations are required to brace or loosen the connection, or a permanent play in the connection must be accepted.
It is further known to join table tops by means of piano straps, hinges, strap hinges and special fittings. These types of connections allow angular modifications up to a complete folding of the table tops, but usually only in one direction. Only when the edges of the table top are pointed and of triangular configuration is flexibility in both directions possible. However, such edges are expensive to manufacture and limit the universal use of office desks so that their application is not common in the area of standard office furniture.
Also known are so called swing door brackets. They permit angular changes of connected plates in both directions, however, they project on both sides beyond the plates so that their application as brackets is not possible for tables.
Conventional brackets are thus either generally unfit to compensate angular changes, or complex and expensive, demand much space and require recessed areas or casings, or are visible and adversely affect the look of the table surface. In any event, they are not specifically designed to carry out the necessary angle compensation during height adjustment of the table.